


Sowing Seeds

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah convinces the boys that the kitchen garden should be replanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sowing Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2001, garden challenge.

It was a sleepy Sunday morning in early spring, and Alex and Mulder wanted nothing more than to curl up together in bed and do nothing but each other. As plans went, it seemed a good one, but Sarah had other ideas. As usual, they hadn't bothered to shut their bedroom door, so the ghost was free to enter the room. Not that a shut door could block her, but she was scrupulous in adhering to their bargain.

Sarah had managed to restrain her impatience until eight o'clock, but she couldn't wait any more. She made coffee and brought two cups up to their room, counting on that to get them to listen to her.

"Fox! Alex!"

The sharp voice and the smell of coffee dragged the two men into consciousness. Two pairs of eyes focused on the cups floating above their heads, and identical groans issued from each.

"Go 'way," Mulder grumbled, burying his face against Alex's chest and pulling a pillow over his head.

"It's after eight," she replied. "Do you want to sleep your lives away?" "Yes!" Alex wasn't a morning person at the best of times, and he'd been up most of the night. Mulder'd just gotten back from a trip yesterday, and they'd spent hours celebrating his return.

"You promised you would help me plant the kitchen garden. It's too much for one woman, even if she is a ghost," Sarah pointed out.

"You didn't say anything about the crack of dawn."

"You can drink this coffee, or I can pour it over you."

Green eyes shot open again at that threat, and they narrowed as he glared at her. He sat up to grab the cups, dislodging a complaining Mulder.

"You're not going to go away, are you?" Alex asked in a disgusted tone.

"No." She smiled sweetly.

"Can we at least shower and have breakfast first?" Fox sounded remarkably cranky, even for him.

"Breakfast yes, shower no. You're just going to get grubby," Sarah pointed out sensibly at their immediate protest. "Besides which, we all know that if you get into that shower, I won't see either of you again for at least an hour."

They muttered under their breath, but they couldn't deny her accusation. Mulder had just hoped she wouldn't think of it until it was too late.

~*~ 

"I have _blisters_ ," Mulder whined several hours later.

Alex favored him with an ill-humored glare but didn't bother to reply verbally. His own hands were sore but not as bad as Mulder's since he led a rather more active life. "They'll heal," he finally deigned to say, getting a dirty look for his pains.

"There," Sarah said with satisfaction, materializing beside them, "that's all the seeds planted and ready. I should have a good garden this year." She nodded sharply, pleased. Hearing Mulder's complaints, she glanced over at him with a reproving shake of the head. "Oh, stop whining, Fox. It's absolutely ridiculous from a grown man.

"You boys finish up out here. I have to go get your dinner started. How you ever survived with your cooking skills, or lack thereof, I'll never know!" With that parting remark, Sarah vanished, leaving the two men to tidy up the tools and seed packets strewn throughout the garden.

Mulder started to laugh, sinking down to lie flat on his back in the dirt. Alex watched him, a little bemused but unable not to smile as his lover convulsed with hilarity. "Something funny, Foxy?" he asked finally, standing over the other man with a grin.

Mulder waved a hand in the general direction of the house. "Sarah, this, everything," he got out between giggles. Eventually calming, he smiled at his patiently waiting lover, who had knelt down at his side. "She makes me feel like a kid sometimes, you know? I'm a grown man, but when she gives me that look, I expect to be sent to bed without my dinner."

Alex snickered, but he couldn't disagree. Sarah might look like a sweet, young girl, but the mind behind that ghostly face had raised countless children and grandchildren in a far harsher time than this. She was more than capable of putting them both in their places and wasn't hesitant about doing so.

"In that case, Foxy, we'd better tidy up out here before she comes back," Alex pointed out with a chuckle.

Mulder didn't move. "In a while. There's still one type of seed we haven't planted in this garden."

Alex frowned, looking around. "No," he said slowly, "everything's been planted. There aren't any seeds left."

Mulder reached out and took Alex's hand, drawing it to his groin. The heat of his lover's palm against him made his body stir, and he gasped softly. "Yeah, there are," he insisted.

Alex's fingers flexed, feeling the hardening length beneath them, and he smiled slowly. "I see what you mean. We certainly can't let _this_ go to waste." He petted Mulder lightly, teasing him into full erection, never a difficult task.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Mulder replied, hips arching into Alex's touch. "God, please, Alex!" he pleaded breathlessly, his body so attuned to his lover that it took him only moments to reach full, aching arousal.

The green-eyed man shuddered slightly, taut with his own excitement and reacting to his lover's responsiveness. "So beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to fasten his mouth on Mulder's Adam's apple. He sucked, his teeth occasionally scraping the sensitive flesh, while he worked Mulder's clothes off, with the other man's eager cooperation. Done, he sat up, feasting his eyes on the gorgeous body lying waiting for him.

He stood up to remove his own clothing, then sank back down to stretch out full length at Mulder's side. He petted the pale body, pleased by the faint golden tan Fox had acquired since they bought this place. Unable to resist, his fingers curled around the flushed length rising from the curls at the center of Mulder's body, and he slowly, teasingly, pumped his hand up and down a couple of times.

Mulder gasped and arched into Alex's fist, already aching for his lover. Ever since that very first night, all he'd had to do was think about Alex, about what Alex did to him, and he was ready. If he were honest, it had started long before that, of course, but the reality was ever so much better than his fantasies. Alex's mouth latched onto a nipple, and Mulder's thoughts fractured, leaving him a mindless, needy thing whose only interest was getting more of the pleasure Alex gave him.

Listening to Mulder whimper and watching him squirm had Alex ready to scream. He was so ready he was dripping. He took his hand away from Fox, scraping up the precum with his fingers, and stared into the frantic hazel eyes. "On your hands and knees," he rasped in a voice so guttural as to be almost unrecognizable.

Still whining quietly, Mulder rolled to his belly and forced himself up onto trembling arms and legs. His legs spread wide and his back arched, offering himself to the man watching him so hungrily.

Alex bit down viciously on his lower lip to hold back a whimper of his own. God, how he wanted this man! His fingers, still covered in Mulder's precum, went to his lover's ass, quickly stretching him and slicking him with his own fluids. Alex fisted his own cock, slicking himself as well, then moved between Mulder's legs. Unable to resist, he rubbed the head along the length of the crevice several times while Mulder cursed and pleaded, then slowly pushed inside.

Both men sighed coarsely as Alex filled him, moving slowly to give Mulder a chance to adjust. When his balls were pressed against Mulder's ass, Alex paused for a long moment, his eyes closing as he savored the sensation. Then he pulled back equally slowly till only very tip remained inside. Mulder remained rigid, not moving for fear of losing even that small connection, then Alex slammed back into him, making him see stars.

Mulder wailed his pleasure as Alex rode him hard and fast, his hands clutching fistfuls of the soft earth. His arms gave way, and the new position arched his back still more, allowing Alex to go even deeper inside him. He was being filled, his prostate battered by the thick length claiming him, his cock pumped inside the tight glove of Alex's fist. One of his hands pressed against his mouth, muffling his cries, and the other plucked at a rigid nipple. It was so good, too good, and he screamed Alex's name as he exploded.

Mulder's orgasm, his body clamping down and rippling around him, was too much for Alex, and he went rigid as he came only moments later, so deep inside Mulder he wasn't sure they would ever come apart.

Still holding Mulder tightly to him to prevent their separation, Alex twisted slightly and sank to the ground. They landed on their sides, with Alex curled around his lover. "Love you, Foxy," he murmured as he nuzzled Fox's neck.

"Love you too," Mulder replied huskily, content to lie in Alex's arms for a time.

After a while, the damp earth beneath them became too chilly for comfort, and they rose to their feet, stretching luxuriantly. Alex chuckled when he glanced around and noticed that the empty seed packets and tools were gone.

"Enjoy the show?" he demanded of the empty air.

Sarah materialized, grinning. "Of course. Now get inside before you catch a chill."

The men obeyed, laughing when a comment floated after them. "It'll be interesting to see what grows _there_."


End file.
